


Watercolor

by Themisto



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto





	Watercolor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).




End file.
